


Into the Spiderverse: An Interconnected Tale

by WoobinB



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobinB/pseuds/WoobinB
Summary: (AU: Story includes another (fanfic) story that has an original character and a DC/Marvel Crossover. Events from the film do not exactly happen in the story.)Do you believe in the multiverse? Miles Morales never thought anything of it, until, he came face to face with alternate versions of Spider-Man and a very, sunny hero.





	1. peter piper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arkham's Gumshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450617) by me. 



> prologue. peter piper-- i actually forgot how it went.

There's always a story to another story, a story to that story, and so forth. These interconnected stories may or may not make any sense whatsoever, but that's okay. What is important is that these stories exist in our universes, and that they are, basically, one big story altogether. 

In this particular tale, however, is a very chaotic and fulfilling one, to say the least, with various stories coming together to make up the one that is being told at this given time.

This begins on Earth, in an alternate universe different from ours.

New York is a big place, with tall skyscrapers that graze the clouds, crowded, busy streets, and evil that lurk at any corner. But, among all of these descriptions, New York has something else that makes it very special, just like any other place that shares the same characteristic:  _superheroes._

In this particular universe, the people living in it were very, truly blessed to have both the heroes Batman and Iron Man breathing the same air. 

This is what made this place so special.

Now, even though these two heroes, who are often compared and contrasted, are basically the same. Both lead interesting lives in fame and media, lead a superhero group, and have younger heroes that they mentor and very much care for. 

Batman, who was truly the playboy bachelor Bruce Wayne that lived in Gotham City, just in between New York and Jersey, lived with his adopted sons, his caregiver and butler, and a young girl that changed his perspective on the world bit by bit. This girl, who's named was Piper 'Lupulele' Kaʻanāʻanā was a superhero herself, with an interesting story of her own. 

As for Iron Man, who is also known as millionaire Tony Stark, had the same situation. Peter Benjamin Parker was his apprentice, and over the years, he nourished him into one of the greatest heroes of all time: Spider Man.

Of course, Piper and Peter have interacted before, along with Bruce's son Tim Drake, and the three became a team of their own. They were best friends who fought and got into trouble together, even when things became hard.

It was only until Peter's divorce was when things began to fall apart, and a new story began. 

* * *

A young woman with bright hazelnut skin and flourishing, fluffy black hair ran through the bustling streets of Manhattan, New York. Her plaid mini skirt fluttered as her thick thighs moved rhythmically, her hair doing the same. 

Piper had just graduated from college, and wanted to leave Gotham and explore New York in its entirety. It was a refreshing change, but her home will always be within the confinements of the Wayne Manor. Her best friend, Tim Drake, was always on speed dial, as well as Bruce himself, and she talked to them almost everyday. 

Where was this 20-something year old woman running to exactly? To visit a mere friend. 

Her feet skidded to a stop in front of an apartment complex. Piper doubled over and took enormous intake of air, slightly beginning to wheeze as she caught her breath. After a solid minute she stood back up and walked up the steps leading into the complex, and made her way in. Instantly, she was met with the interiors of the complex, that contained a long hall and several stairs that lead to the higher story. Her body mindlessly lead her to a certain door just down the hall, and she knocked three times.

"Peter! Open up!"

She waited approximately three minutes before the door finally opened, revealing a slightly older man before her: Peter Benjamin Parker. Piper soaked in his appearance, which deflated her a bit.

He looked extremely exhausted and deflated himself, with a five o'clock shadow, stubble, and messy brown locks that rested on his head. His crooked nose that was been broken several times before sat on his face, as well as heavy bags underneath the eyes. Orange-hazel eyes wandered downwards, eyeing the pudge that he gained in the last two years. 

Piper frowned and pushed passed him, allowing herself to suddenly intrude his space.

"You look like shit."

Peter grumbled behind her as he locked his door.

"I sure as hell feel like it."

The girl whipped around, now glaring at man, who she will never, without a doubt, regret calling a friend, harshly. 

"You can't keep living like this," she scolded, spreading her arms out wide. "I mean, look at this place! It's a fucking mess!"

Peter fell onto his futon, his head buried into the mess of pillows. 

"I  _like_ my mess," he mumbled through the pillows. Piper sighed in exasperation as she sat next to him, sinking into the mattress. 

"Well I don't. And I'm sure Tim or Tony would either."

A brown eye peeked through the cushion up to the glowing woman beside him. Bright orange-hazel eyes peered back, filled with worry, concern, and undeniable companionship. Peter let his eye wander downwards to her chest, with contained large, round breasts that was decorated with a golden pendant of the Sun, along with a golden chain that attached itself to it. Peter immediately averted his gaze and mentally cursed himself off for having sudden, inappropriate thoughts cloud his brain of his close friend.

Peter yelped once Piper poked at his pudge, causing him to jump up onto the bed. 

"Seriously," she said. "Did you really have to let yourself go?" 

He frowned. "Go ahead. Just call me fat."

Piper frowned back. "Its not that I don't mind the extra weight. You still look good regardless, but a girl can still worry."

Peter grabbed onto her slender hand and withdrew it from her person, his frown never ceasing to drop. 

"Don't bother."

The 37-year old man slid silently off of the futon and stalked towards his messy kitchen, where take-out boxes littered the floor. Piper watched him, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. Her gaze softened wistfully as Peter rummaged through his fridge, lazily searching for something to munch on. 

From the kitchen, Peter did attempt to continue the conversation somehow.

"But you look good. So that's a good thing."

Piper actually laughed. With her super strength and powers over the years, she had managed to get into good shape and lose the slight pudge she also had herself about ten years ago. Her arms were wonderfully tone and slightly muscular even, and her curves remained. 

Peter secretly envied her.

"Thanks, you're so kind," Piper responded sarcastically. Peter leaned against the counter as he fiddled with old Chinese takeout mindlessly, her brown eyes drooping over. "But I'm not here to boast about  _my_ body. I'm here because of you."

Peter rose a brow. "Oh?"

Piper took in a deep breath and buried her nose into her knees. The sudden intake of air set off a mental alarm, causing Peter to glance over to her. He listened intently, waiting for her to speak.

"I know... a lot has happened, and that you're struggling. But that's okay, y'know." This was hard for her to do without choosing the wrong words. "We can talk about it if you'd li--"

"I don't want to. Thanks," Peter interrupted. "There's nothing to really talk about. Life sucks, and it goes on."

Piper furrowed her brows as she raised her head from her knees, a steady glare set on the man.

"Peter, you never want to talk about anything anymore. Especially since--"

"I  _said--"_ There was a sudden growl in his voice. "I  _don't_ want to talk about anything." Disregarding the month old take out, Peter walked over to his large window. He stood there silently, brown eyes that hid his emotions stared out onto Manhattan. 

Piper watched him before slowly approaching him from behind, yet keeping a safe distance between them. Her heart clenched as she continued to stare, her hands soon beginning to become clammy. She looked down at her feet as she fiddled with her thumb.

"... I'm sorry."

The silent grew even more. It was unsettling.

"I just-- Maybe-- I thought you needed to let go, or something."

Her hand reached out to touch Peter, but she retracted. 

"I feel awful, too, y'know. After your... split up and... when I--

"I know you do." Peter's voice was just above a whisper, and his tone was low and grave. "I feel selfish, knowing that you don't feel good either."

"But don't!" Piper exclaimed, clenching her fist tightly. "You have the right to feel the way you do. However, you can't ignore the things that happened and let it pile up on you like unwanted weight."

Peter let out a bitter chuckle, causing Piper to flinch back. She stood her ground, when the chuckle set shivers down her spine. 

"You're one to talk," he said, turning his head slightly. 

Piper gave a look of puzzlement. "Excuse me?"

"Don't think nobody has noticed. Your hair."

Piper frowned deeply. 

"You're making it seem like I'm denying it. Sometimes I just don't want to be reminded of it, that's all."

The deathly silence came back, and stayed longer this time around. Piper finally gathered up the courage to gingerly place her hand on Peter's back. Instantly, the man released the tension in his body once he felt her touch. The only then began to actually relax when he felt her head being placed on his back as well. 

As her head and hand rested on him, Piper ignored the incoming heat radiating her face. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, her heart racing vigorously in her chest. 

The love she had for her best friend was undeniable, and it ached her very being for years.


	2. i depend on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper decides to confess, after these long years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter? Where are you?

Piper 'Lupulele' Kaʻanāʻanā stood on the roof of a building, a tall skyscraper that loomed over New York, as the sun set behind her, the vibrant color of gold on her suit soon illuminated the darkness.

In suit, her name was Spectre. Some nicknamed her as Spectre the Great, Miss Golden, or even The Yellow Lantern (which was totally based off another hero). Historically, by logical information given to her a couple of years ago, she was truly biologically named Astéri, the spawn of the Ancient Greek God Apollo himself.

But, that's another story for later.

Spectre fiddled with the piece of jewelry that glamorously hung around her neck as she stared out onto the bright city, watching as people went as they pleased, and the terrible traffic in the streets. The necklace was pure gold with a sun amulet hanging from the chain like an ornament.

A pure white body suit stuck to her matured body. From the neck to her shoulders was yellow. From her fingers to her forearms was yellow as well, the yellow faded as it reached her elbows. Her legs mimicked her arms up to the knees.  On her thighs were golden belts that wrapped around them tightly, two on each leg. Her chest was covered in the same shade of yellow and her toned back mimicked the front. The yellow came down to the bikini line in the front, and in the back the yellow came down in her crack. Her white masked covered her eyes as golden stars sparkled on it.

Smiling, she let the yellow hood fall on her back (a new addition she added to her costume a year ago, as well other additions) as her orange eyes scanned the city once more, until they stopped on a peculiar figure. She eyed the figure closely as it climbed its way onto the top of a pizzeria, a box of pizza in hand. She squinted before making out who it was.

Fucking. Spider Man.

Spectre growled, her calm, good mood crushed by her unmotivated companion. Pulling her hood up, she fell from the building, only to take flight straight towards the fellow hero. Upon her arrival, she landed on the rooftop. Spider Man had his back facing her, unaware of her sudden presence. He was too immersed in the steaming hot pizza, that smelled oh-so heavenly. She eyed him before clearing her throat rather loudly, startling him.

"So instead of patrol, you buy pizza. Nice." Vibrant orange eyes scanned the Spider Man, sass and indifference evident in her features. Spider Man turned around, pulling up his mask to reveal his face, which returned the emotion back. His own brown eyes scanned her, taking in her beautiful curves. 

"What else am I supposed to eat?"

"Legitimate food," Spectre retorted. "I'm guessing you're not patrolling tonight?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders as he slowly began to walk away, internally anxious to reach his mess of a home. 

"I mean, if you are, then there's no need."

Spectre followed him, keeping a short distance between them. Peter looked behind him and sighed.

"You don't have to follow me."

"I'm bored, anyways... And hungry."

A smirk slowly etched on his face. Hiding it, he tugged the mask back down and broke into a sprint. Spectre let out a yell.

"Let's see if you can catch up then!"

Spectre deviously grinned before chasing after him.

"Silly bug. Should've known by now that I love a good challenge."

* * *

After chasing each other around the city, stealing the now cold pizza box from each other, and soaring through the night sky, the heroes landed in the confinements of Peter's home. 

Their childish cat and mouse chase gave Peter a sense of exhilaration that he didn't know that he missed dearly. After tossing his mask to the side and pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants, he secretly casted a glance to his close companion, who was eyeing something of interest outside of the window. The mere sight of her deep in thought, with teeth gently gnawing at her gloved finger, was enough to cause a growing, soft smile on his tired face. 

When the heroine flickered her orange hues back at him, he snapped out of his gaze and fumbled with his pants, finally pulling them all the way up. 

"Uh-- So," Peter began the stutter as he cleared his throat. "You still want some food? I'm pretty sure its cold by now..."

Spectre laughed, running her yellow hand through her black, curly locks. 

"You know I never turn down food, Peter."

In an instance, a shine of light shielded her entire body. Spectre detransformed back into Piper, who simply wore a black mini skirt and a white top, an oversized denim jacket completing the look. Peter watched her again as she de-transformed, the soft smile and gaze returning. 

He never got to tell her this enough, but she was amazing.

Piper smiled back, tilting her head to the side like an innocent child, hands folded behind her back. 

"What?"

Peter shook his head and made his way to his bed. "Nothing."

Piper followed him, taking the pizza box with her and plopped down on the bed next to him. The older male collapsed onto the futon and yawned. Through the quiet, both of their stomachs growled in sync, causing them to laugh.

Piper was immensely joyful to hear his laugh again. 

The two began to eat, keeping light to deep conversations between them about anything that came to mind -- anything at all. 

After only two slices, Piper began to roam as Peter remained where he was, stuffing the rest of the food into his mouth. 

"What are you doing?" he called from the bed, not caring enough to look up. 

Piper was too busy looking through his record collection, mindlessly flipping through the vinyl discs. She failed to respond back to him, which he didn't mind.

 _Such an old guy, keeping a collection of vinyl discs,_ she thought with a smile, a soft hue of pink dusting over her cheeks. 

Tonight was a perfect night. She got one of her most dearest companions (and let's not forget, the secret love of her life) to loosen up amd even  _smile,_ which was enough to cause joy to the young woman.

Maybe, just maybe, tonight could be the night where she finally confesses to him. 

The mere thought of confessing was enough to drive Piper crazy and send her into a flustered frenzy. In the past, she had a number of opportunities to confess. But, like always, she never did. Especially when Peter fell in love with someone else.

The memory of watching him fall over heels for Mary Jane was dreadful, but not as dreadful as watching the two get married to each other, being the bride's maid of honor and her best friend, Tim, being the best man. 

Piper couldn't think of the perfect word to describe that day. No words could explain the heartbreaking, deafening experience. However, she ignored all of it and focused on what was really important: their happiness. 

And now, that all seemed like a waste of time.

Piper's hands slowly reached to the sides of her face, feeling the intense heat radiating off of cheeks. Maybe she never confessed back then because it was a terrible time to do so, even when Peter and Mary Jane broke things off. It only seemed logical not to.

But tonight. It just felt so  _right._

 _Alright, Pipes. Don't fuck this up,_ Piper thought to herself as she marched back to where Peter laid. Standing only ten feet away from the foot of his futon, Piper took a deep,  _deep_ breath in. 

_Fuck! Here we go!_

"Peter Benjamin Parker!"

Peter sat straight up, a slice of cold pizza hanging from his mouth. His large, brown eyes were wide, giving the girl his full attention. He noticed the odd coloring of her complexion, and rose an inquisitive brow.

"Are you... feeling sick or--?"

Piper bit her bottom lip, mentally cursing herself out and pushing herself to confess.

It only took three words.

_It's only 3 words! Say it!_

_Say it, you coward!_

_It can't be this hard!_

_SAY IT, ASTÈRI--!_

" **I-"**

And then, as if fate had been watching this moment, their reality and and world began to warp above them.

Peter and Piper simultaneously glanced up and stared at the technicolored shatterings above them, a deep, black hole contrasted itself from the rest of the unknown colors as it grew larger. 

"P-Peter--"

Almost immediately, Peter shot a web, capturing Piper, and yanking her body towards his. He threw her to the end of his bed, causing her to cry out from the sudden hard impact with her back and the wall. 

"Pete--!"

"Get outta the way, Pipes!" he yelled, jumping out of the way. The hole, that now seemed to be a growing portal of madness, began to destroy the whole apartment and suck everything out of existence, including Peter and Piper themselves. Peter grabbed onto what he could to stop himself from being sucked in, as well as grabbing his mask. 

Piper gripped onto the wall as hard as she could, large, frightful orange eyes never tearing away from the portal. She didn't even notice that her body began to slowly lift up and towards the hole, pulling her in.

" _Piper!"_

Peter shot another series of webs, gluing her to the wall securely. Piper didn't make a sound, no scream, no cries. All she could do was stare in immense fear and panic, her breathing become completely unstable.

Peter couldn't hold on anymore, his brown eyes flickered back and forth from the portal to Piper. 

Oddly somehow, he knew he had to let go, or else this portal, or whatever the hell it was, would not go away.

"Piper!" he called one last time, yet the hero did not respond nor look over to his direction. "Call Tony! Call MJ---  _FUCK! Call TIM!"_

His fingers lost their grip, but not before he yelled one last thing. He was instantly blown back into the growing hole. The hole engulfed his entire being, and vanished in a millisecond. 

Piper's eyes never left the spot where the portal was. Her eyes began to ring terribly, the sound began to pierce her brain and develop a headache.

However, the very last thing she heard was enough to get a soft noise out of her.

" _My life depends on you."_

 


End file.
